


A little drive with me?

by herilaveur



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herilaveur/pseuds/herilaveur
Summary: Eliott is a bad boy who was punished by his father for pranks at university and was sent to work at a used car trade, where the good boy Lucas enters, wanting to buy his first car, for which he has been passionately saving money for a very long time.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 72
Kudos: 85





	1. Exit of road

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this fic to "Le Cobra" who gave me this incredible idea for this fic, as well as so many ideas to feed it that I have the impression that she had already half written it, and I really hope that this work will please her; as well as to Nastya_FCB, my translator for Russian fandom who allowed us to get in touch, and thus allowed the birth of this fic.
> 
> Skam says that love always wins. It is often said that love has no sex and no age. Here I want to say that it has no boundaries. Elu's love spreads through different countries and I am still as shocked as ever to see that my stories are read in russia, america, england, poland, italy, belgium, polynesia, and many other countries. It's just crazy! 
> 
> so thank you to everyone who will share this trip with me!

"Eliott, now shut up and listen to me!"

Eliott stops, having rarely seen his father so angry.

"Sit !"

Eliott shakes his head, feeling all the anger coming back into him.

"I'm not a dog!"

"You're nothing at all!" shouts his father "Do you realize what you've done? You broke into the university to tag the walls and trap the dean's office? I'm tired of your crazy crises, Eliott, and"

Eliott shakes his head and sighs.

''I don't have crises, Dad. I'm bipolar, I have episodes. And now, I have nothing. It was just an birthday joke with some other students. It wasn't even my idea."

His father seems even angrier.

''It's even fucking worse! Are you just being stupid ? You think it's not hard enough for me to deal with the shit you do in your crises, you add to it when you're okay?"

''They're not crises !'' Eliott yells.

The slap he gets sends him to sit in the chair immediately, speechless. It's the first time his father hits him. Eliott stands up, ready to knock back when the front door opens. His mother comes immediately to take him in her arms before looking at him.

''How are you? Did you take your medicine?"

''He's not even having a crises!''

His mother gives his father a black look and gently caresses his cheek.

''Sometimes you have episodes where you have trouble realizing that.''

''I'm fine, Mom, it was just a joke that went wrong. I'm sorry.It was the dean's birthday and it got out of hand."

''You filled the drawers with whipped cream and put thumbtacks on his chair. What about the paint on the walls of the building?"

Eliott sighs.

''It was just a little embellishment. The walls are hideous. It got out of hand. Don't you ever slip up and do something you regret and don't want to talk about?"

His father sighs angrily and Eliott knows he's won.

''You're suspended until the vacations, Eliott." Reminds his dad, ''One month out of college, can you believe that? How do you want to succeed in your studies?"

Eliott shrugs his shoulders and sighs.

''I don't care, I don't want to study accounting like you, I've told you a million times.''

His father sighs even louder, running his hand through his hair.

''Are you still talking about the film school? It won't pay your bills, Eliott, you need a real job. Stop dreaming, for Christ's sake."

''Michael, give him a break.''

His father leaves the room grumbling and his mother follows him. Eliott locks himself in his bedroom and lies down on his bed. If Kevin hadn't wanted to do so much, they wouldn't have been caught, but Eliott is glad that Kevin, Cynthia and Tristan were able to escape and that he is the only one who was caught. 

The door to his bedroom opens suddenly and Eliott jumps out of bed to stand in front of his father.

''Get your stuff together, you're leaving.''

Eliott looks at his mother who smiles at him but nods.

''Where am I going?"

"To your uncle's."

Eliott sighs as he looks up at the sky. His mother's brother lives in Montreal. Not Montreal in Canada, but Montreal in the Bourgogne, a city of less than 200 people. A totally lost corner where one is even surprised to have electricity. The last time he went, his uncle didn't even have wifi.

''What? Why?"

''He needs help in his garage. Don't you want to study? You're going to learn to work. Your train leaves in two hours, your uncle will pick you up at the station. I guarantee you'll go, willingly or not."

Eliott sighs and pulls a bag from under his bed. It's better to take what he needs than to leave with nothing. His uncle is nice, so he'll probably be better off than here anyway.

Maybe it won't be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will alternate Eliott/Lucas...so see you tomorrow with our Lulu....
> 
> I hope that you embark at my side on this road...


	2. Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to help you locate a little bit, Montreal is a beautiful village located in the Bourgogne region 10km (6,2 miles) from Avallon and 100km (62miles) from Dijon.

Lucas, feels the envelope burning through the fabric of his shirt as he pedals home as fast as he can. For the moment the envelope only contains the salary money for March, but it is precisely the amount he needs to finally buy a car. 

As soon as he arrives home, Lucas immediately goes to his room, happy that his roommate are not there. He takes the green tin box out from under his bed and takes the envelope out of his pocket. He lines up all the bank bills by value and then counts them, mocking himself because he knows exactly how much money he has, but he needs to check. 

3568€.

Lucas has been working at the Montreal bakery since he was 16 years old. At first, it was to help his mother who had lost her job due to her illness, but for the past six months, his mother has been hospitalized so Lucas has been working so that he can continue to pay for their house. Mika has been living with him for five months and it's pretty cool. Mika grew up in Montreal too, but his parents kicked him out when they found out he was gay. Lucas had never really talked to him before, but when he saw him sleeping on the street, he offered him a place to stay, and since then Mika has been working at a bar on Avallon and paying half the rent. Lucas has often wondered why Mika doesn't move away from here, but Mika says he doesn't do anything wrong and that he doesn't have to leave just because his parents are idiots. Most people in the village don't care that Mika is gay. Some think that Lucas and Mika are a couple and insult them, and others congratulate them. In the beginning Lucas was always clarifying things, now it tires him so he lets it go.

His father doesn't want to help him financially because he doesn't see why he would pay when Lucas could live with him if he wanted to, so Lucas works to pay his rent and everything else he needs to live. He would rather get up at 4:30 every morning and work before going to school than live with his dad.

Despite all the fees he has to pay, he has saved up to pay for his driver's license. 1875Euros just to get this little piece of paper. And since he has it, Lucas has been saving everything he earns to buy a car, pay for the car registration, insurance and to be able to pay for gas. And thanks to this, he will soon be able to leave here and visit his mother much more often. Dijon is not so far away, but train tickets are expensive, so it will be easier when Lucas has a car. And then maybe he will feel a little freer.

He knows exactly which car he wants. It has been for sale at Lionel's garage for almost six months, and even though Lucas is sure he would have let him have it on credit, Lucas doesn't like to owe someone money so he wanted to wait until he had the full amount to go out and buy it. It's not that Lucas particularly likes the car, but it only costs 3180€ and it's not that old so it shouldn't break down too often. It's black, basic, and it will work very well for what Lucas wants to do with it.

Lucas grabs the money and puts them in the envelope before going down for dinner. Tomorrow is Saturday, so tomorrow he's going to buy a car. His first car.

Lucas doesn't sleep much tonight, too excited about finally having his own car, and he's pretty happy that Mika hasn't found a guy to spend the night with tonight, which would have made his night even more horrible. The walls of their house are really thin so when Mika has someone over, he knows about it. But tonight, it's not even that that keeps him awake, it's just the excitement.

So at 9:00 a.m., he leaves the bakery and heads straight to the exit of the village, where Lionel's garage is, ready to buy his car. And just a few minutes later, his heart breaks into a thousand pieces.

''The black 205? It sold two days ago, Lucas. Sorry.''

Lucas looks at the spot where the car had been parked for six long months, but there's a family car in its place.

''You should have told me you wanted it, Lucas, I would have reserved it for you. You want to see another one?"

Lucas shrugs his shoulders, lost.

''What do you get for the same price?''

Lionel hesitates and scratches his head.

''At less than 4000€, at the moment I have nothing, but I'm redoing a opel corsa with my nephew, it will be ready in two months I think.''

Lucas nods, but can't help but look sad on his face.

''Okay. Thanks."

Lucas clenches his fists as he turns around, trying to contain the tears in his eyes. He's not going to cry over a car anyway. He was an idiot, it's his own fault, he should have paid a deposit and reserved it. He takes a deep breath and starts walking home.

''Hey! Hey Lucas! Wait!''

Lucas turns around and looks at the taller brown guy running towards him. What is sure is that he's not from here because Lucas has never seen him. Lucas's so busy looking at his face that he almost misses the envelope that the guy hands him.

"You dropped this on your way out."

Lucas looks at the envelope containing all his savings and touches his empty pocket. He must have dropped it when he turned around.

''How do you know what my name is?''

The guy takes a big smile.

''I heard Lionel call you Lucas. I'm Eliott."

Lucas smiles and nods, taking the envelope and putting it in a pocket that closes with a zipper this time.

''Thank you so much, Eliott. You're a lifesaver. Without you, this would have been a much fucking sucking day."

Eliott smiles and looks up at the sky.

''It's a beautiful day, the sun is shining, the sky is as blue as your eyes and it's only 9:15, how can your day already suck?''

Lucas sighs and points to the garage with his head.

''I wanted to come and buy a car but it's been sold and my budget is not expandable, so I have to wait for Lionel and his nephew to fix a car for''

The guy bursts out laughing so Lucas stops, upset. He's about to leave, not even wanting to know why the guy is laughing at him but the guy grabs his forearm.

''Did he say that? I'm the nephew in question and I don't fix cars. I don't know anything about it and I don't intend to put my hands in an engine. I'm going to have to tell my uncle he's dreaming."

Lucas smiles and nods. He heard a customer at the bakery say that Lionel's nephew was coming to help him at the garage, but he never imagined that the nephew would be like that. Young. Nice. Handsome. Lucas feels his cheeks blush and Eliott has to see him because he smiles a little more. Lucas doesn't really know what to say but he knows he has to talk because Eliott is looking at him and it's starting to get weird to stand there looking at him and not saying anything.

''Why are you here, if not to help him?''

Eliott immediately loses his smile and sighs.

''It's not important. So you want a car? How much you got?"

Lucas sighs, looking at the garage out of the corner of your eye.

''3200 euros, but he's already told me he has nothing for it.''

Eliott gently grabs his wrist and trains him to walk to the garage.

"Come on."

They walk around the garage and Eliott shows him a car.

''Look, it's perfect for you, right?''

Lucas looks at the yellow car that looks just perfect. Never in his dreams would he have hoped for a convertible. The feeling of freedom must be so much stronger in this kind of car. He already imagines himself at the wheel, just forgetting all his worries. 

He looks at this guy who fell from the sky, smiling so much that his eyes wrinkle, and for the first time in his life he wonders what he did to deserve to be so lucky.

Is his mother right and that angels exist? Because frankly Lucas has the impression to have one right in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For once, it's Lucas who finds a roof over Mika's head...I liked this idea. What do you think about it?
> 
> What do you think of this first meeting?


	3. Skid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, 
> 
> I wish you all a Merry Christmas Eve, and a Merry Christmas in advance. I will see you on the 26th...

Eliott discreetly pushes the price display panel to fall to the ground and then kicks it to get it under the car.

"Lionel said"

"You know how it is, bosses always keep the best opportunities secret. 3100€, so it's perfect for your budget. What do you think?"

Lucas frowns but Eliott sees the grin on his lips. Soft and thin lips that he finds hard not to look at. Lucas looks at him and Eliott is immediately attracted by his blue eyes. He could spend hours looking at the blue of his eyes.

Eliott arrived here six days ago, and has spent all his time in his bedroom. Lionel was gentle and kind, as usual, and waited until Eliott was ready to talk to him. He didn't ask him anything, but he told him about his garage, and how it would help him if Eliott could take care of the customers while he restored the cars, so this morning Eliott decided to come out of his room to help him. 

And there can be no greater reward than being able to look into his blue eyes and put a smile on Lucas' sad face. Eliott wouldn't tell him that his uncle had told him about him yesterday, using Lucas as an example because _"You don't realize how lucky you are. Here's this guy, Lucas, who's just 18 years old who works every morning at 4:30 at the bakery before going to high school and lives in a roommate because his mom is in the hospital and his dad is an asshole who is not helping him. You are 20 years old Eliott, you have the chance to"_

''Eliott? Do you think it's feasible?"

Eliott blinks and Lucas looks at him with a smile.

''Sorry, I was out of my mind. It happens to me sometimes."

Lucas nods, still with a sweet smile on his lips.

''I understand, it happens to me too. I was asking you if I could try it on?"

To tell you the truth, Eliott has no idea, but he assumes it can be done.

''I have to ask my uncle for the keys. You want to grab a coffee while I take the keys?"

Lucas seems hesitant as he looks at the housing section that Eliott is heading towards.

''I'm not a serial killer, I promise.''

Lucas follows him, looking up at the sky.

''That's not what I'm afraid of.''

Eliott looks at him, but he refrains from asking what Lucas is afraid of and shows him the kitchen where he pours two coffees.

''I'll be right back.''

Eliott almost run and crosses the garage looking for his uncle. He's already lying under a car so Eliott taps his leg gently with his foot.

"I'd like to give a customer a test drive, where do I find the keys?"

His uncle comes out from under the car, already a black spot on his cheek and frowns.

''Did you sell a car?''

Eliott nods with a smile.

''Yeah, almost, the yellow convertible. He wants to try it out. Can I go with him?"

His uncle gets up and walks to a large painting.

''Of course you can go with him. Do you want me to take care of it?"

Eliott shakes his head, tapping his uncle's shoulder.

''No, I got this. It made me feel good about what you said yesterday, and I really want to help you. Let me show you I can do it."

His uncle nods and Eliott grabs the keys before a big smile.

''Who's that?"

Eliott shrugs his shoulders.

"I didn't ask. But don't worry, I'll handle it, okay?"

His uncle smiles and patted him gently on the back.

"I'm proud of you. Go ahead, don't keep him waiting."

Eliott goes back home and can't stop smiling when he sees Lucas. He has put both cups on the table and seems to be waiting to drink.

''It's okay, I have the keys.''

Lucas looks at him, not seeming to believe it.

''I never thought I'd have a convertible.''

Eliott sits across from Lucas and takes a sip of coffee, giggling.

''The girls will love it.''

Lucas rolls his eyes, and Eliott immediately feels like an idiot.

''Guys, too, for that matter.''

Lucas' cheeks turn red as he chokes on his sip of coffee.

''I'm not... yeah... I am...uh... I'm not looking for a car to please.''

Eliott hands him a napkin and sighs.

''Yeah. I guess you're already taken, it was obvious."

Lucas shakes his head and his cheeks are completely scarlet.

''No, I don't have time for that.''

Eliott nods, settling more comfortably in his chair with a big smile on his face. Apparently Lucas isn't straight, and he's alone, and that's just perfect.

''So? What do you like to do?"

''I liked skateboarding with my friends. They all live in Avallon, which is like 6 miles away, and my high school's there. We are all four of us in BTS Communication."

Eliott smiles a bit more, imagining Lucas on a skateboard, and then wonders why he chose communication.

''Do you like Communication?''

Lucas shrugs his shoulders before he finishes his cup of coffee.

''It's okay. It's the only BTS I could do without leaving here. I didn't want to let my mom live alone, and then my friends decided to do what I did, so that's cool. Martine, the baker, is happy because I manage their website now and they have gained orders for ready-made parts and wedding cakes thanks to that. Otherwise I like to listen to music because I can do it anywhere, even when I work at the bakery at 5am. The music keeps me awake".

Eliott finishes his coffee and smiles.

"It's funny, I find that music allows you to totally disconnect. It helps me to escape."

''Escape from what ?'' asks Lucas leaning on the table.

Eliott shakes his head then runs a hand through his hair to push it away from his forehead.

''From my house. From the studies that my parents forced me to do when I wanted to go to film school. From my problems. Forget that I will always be"

Eliott suddenly stops, not coming back from almost talking about his bipolarity like that. He leaps to his feet and grabs the keys from the table.

"Shall we go?"

Lucas nods with a huge smile and Eliott gives him the keys. Lucas opens the door but bends over to pick up something.

''Wait, it must have fallen off, it's''

Lucas remains stark in front of the price panel, indicating 4600€.

''Wait, it's too expensive, I''

Eliott takes the sign from his hands and throws it on the back seat.

''It's the public prize. There's a discount for you. If it's good enough for you, you can have it for 3100€.''

Lucas raises an eyebrow.

''Okay? There's a condition for that, I guess?

Eliott takes a light breath, never having felt so insecure.

''A date with me?''

Lucas immediately frowns and shakes his head, pushing Eliott to step back.

"No ! I don't know what you've heard the rumor is, but I'm not a whore.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I leave you with an angry and hurt Lucas...
> 
> but Merry Christmas anyway.


	4. Taking control

Eliott immediately grabs him by the wrist, as if he was afraid that Lucas would leave, which Lucas was indeed planning to do.

''I'm sorry, Lucas, I didn't think like that at all. I don't even know what you're talking about and I swear I don't listen to rumors. I just wanted to take a chance to have a date with you because you look amazing. That was the old award. Come on, forget this, try the car, I'm sure you like it already."

Lucas sighs and moves his arm to get Eliott off him.

''Okay. I'm gonna try it out."

Lucas gets behind the wheel and starts the engine. He looks at Eliott, who still hasn't moved and rolls his eyes.

''Okay, you coming? You're a bad salesman, you should tell me about the car."

Eliott almost jumps in the car and moves the seat back to make himself comfortable, which makes Lucas smile. He tries not to show that he's really touched by Eliott's presence and leaves the parking lot of the garage.

''I don't know anything about the car, and I can't show you any nice roads to try it out because I don't know anything here''.

Lucas bursts out laughing and taps Eliott's thigh before passing second.

''Yeah, you suck at sales.''

Out of the corner of his eye, Lucas watches Eliott open the glove compartment and pull out a leaf. 

''It's a '97 Saab 900 Convertible. You can see I'm not that bad."

Lucas laughs, feeling relaxed again with Eliott. It's so easy to talk to him. 

''So, where are you from, Eliott?''

"Paris."

Lucas looks at him, almost astonished, and then looks at the road again. Who would want to come from Paris to get lost in a village like Montreal?

''And what's life like in Paris?''

Eliott shrugs his shoulders.

"I've always known only this, so I guess it's okay, but at times I find it too much. Too much noise, too much excitement. Luckily, not far from my house, there is a wood where there is an abandoned bridge. It's a vestige of the _Petite Ceinture_. I liked to go there to disconnect."

Lucas hurriedly changes course to take a road on the right.

''Damn, you didn't tell me we were doing a rally.''

Lucas bursts out laughing.

''Sorry, but I want to show you something.''

Lucas smiles, already imagining Eliott's face in front of the hidden treasures not far from here. When Lucas stops in the woods, Eliott seems much less reassured.

''You're going to kill me here, right?''

Lucas laughs and gets out of the car, signaling him to follow him. They walk for five minutes before reaching the bridge. Right in the middle of the woods, there is a beautiful wooden suspension bridge that allows them to cross over the stream. Lucas climbs up the five steps to get there and then walks to the middle of the bridge and leans on the railing.

''This is where I come to disconnect. There's a lot of places like this here, it's called Cousin Valley.

Eliott seems to take mental pictures of the place and then take a huge smile. Lucas really felt trapped when the deal was announced, but now he has to admit that Eliott seems really nice. And strangely enough, even though he doesn't know him, he feels he can't hurt him.

''I love it. I wouldn't be able to go back here alone, but thanks, that's cool."

Lucas nods and looks at the water underneath them.

''It soothes me to come here. Sometimes village life is too hard. I live with a roommate who was thrown out on the street by his parents, and some people think we are a couple, and because there are often other guys who come to the house for Mika, some people think ''.

''I don't care what people think, Lucas, I'm not listening to this.''

Lucas sighs, relieved and finally they sit there talking for almost an hour and when Lucas parks the car in front of the garage, he doesn't even know why he got upset earlier.

"So?'' asks Eliott without getting out in the car.

''It's okay for me."

Eliott smiles and opens his door.

''Okay. I guess we have to draw up some sales papers. You want to do that now or"

"Tonight," says Lucas, "I will be here after my work. I finish at 7pm. I choose the restaurant."

Eliott frowns and makes a pout so cute, full of incronprension that Lucas must really resist the urge to kiss him now.

''We have a deal, right? 3100€ and a date with you. I'll be there at 7:00 to close the sale and take you out."

Lucas slams the door and drives through the parking lot without turning around, not wanting Eliott to see his scarlet cheeks. He can't believe his nerve. But if he has a chance to have a real date with Eliott, he might as well take it now. 

''See you tonight, Lucas.''

Lucas nods without turning around, a huge smile on his face.

This day is really taking a wonderful turn!


	5. Driving

''Eliott, you can't do this.''

Eliott shrugs his shoulders and hands him the sheet he just printed.

''I don't care, it's my money, I can do what I want.''

His uncle looks at the sheet indicating that the 1500€ transfer has been made to Lionel's garage account but doesn't take it so Eliott puts it on his desk.

"It's my inheritance, I do what I want with it and Grandma would have been happy to see me help a guy who needs it. Did you see how sad he was? You said it yourself, he's got nothing but trouble in his life. I just want to help him a little. I'm sure he's saved that money by every penny he's got. You're going to sell him the car for 3100 euros and I'll pay the difference. That's the way it is and no other way."

His uncle looks him in the eye and Eliott sighs.

''It's not an episode, I just want to do something good for once.''

His uncle sighs again.

''If your parents find out, they ''...

''I'm over 18! I am 20 years old! I will be 21 in 3 months. It's my money, I do what I want with it."

His uncle nods and Eliott smiles. He knew Lionel would be easy to convince.

''Okay, you don't say anything to Lucas. By the way, I'm not eating here tonight, I'm going out."

His uncle immediately frowns.

''What? Where?"

Eliott shrugs his shoulders.

''I don't know."

His uncle shakes his head.

''No, don't bullshit, Eliott, when my mom called me to get you here, your dad wanted to put you in a mental hospital, he says you're getting sicker and ''

Eliott sighs as he rolls his eyes.

''I'm not messing around, I'm doing fine. I'm going out with Lucas and he's organizing. I'm fine, my father is just an asshole."

His uncle rolls his eyes before he smiles.

''I know. I don't know why my sister love him. So you date with Lucas ? Okay, that makes sense. Am I dreaming or did you just buy a guy a car because you like him?"

Eliott grunts, gently tapping his arm.

''I barely paid a third of the money, it's just a little nudge. Don't ever tell him about it, okay?"

''Eliott, no ! If you really want to build a relationship with him, you''

''Never! Can you hear me? I don't want him to think I bought it. I just wanted to help him. The date is just a bonus."

His uncle makes a head movement before he taps Eliott's back.

"Your bonus is coming."

Eliott smiles as he watches Lucas walk into the garage. Lucas has changed, and he's now wearing nice black jeans that look great on him and a black T-shirt with a blue hoodie. He looks at Eliott and smiles, and it makes Eliott smile a little more as Lucas notices that he too has changed. Okay, he took a shower and spent over an hour getting ready, but Lucas doesn't need to know that.

''Here Lucas, I've prepared all the papers. All you have to do is sign this, and it's yours. If you have any problems, you come here, of course. I assume that Eliott told you everything that was done on it."

Lucas laughs and shakes his head but takes a pen to sign.

''Don't bother telling me what you've done on it, I don't understand anything about it, as long I can drive, it's okay with me. Don't worry, I'll come here if I have any problems.''

Lionel picks up the papers and hands Lucas the car registration and the keys. He accompanies him to the parking lot in front of the garage where the yellow convertible is waiting, the top already removed.

''It looks like I'm going to see you here often anyway, right?''

Eliott doesn't miss the glance that Lucas gives him before smiling.

''Yeah, maybe. It's possible."

Lionel laughs and nods with a smile.

"Is this good for insurance?"

''No problem, I've got everything I need, I'm ready. Thanks Lionel. Eliott?"

Eliott almost jumps and joins Lucas with a big smile.

"I'm ready, too."

"Well, have fun guys!""

Eliott rolls his eyes as he gets in the car. Lucas settles in but he doesn't start right away. He puts his hands on the steering wheel and gently caresses it with a smile. Eliott watches him without saying anything and Lucas finally starts. They take the opposite direction to downtown and soon reach a big road.

"Don't you want to know where we're going?" ends up asking Lucas to end the silence.

Eliott shakes his head and smiles.

"I don't know any place here so even if you tell me where we're going it won't speak to me. I trust you."

Lucas looks at him for a few seconds before looking at the road again.

"So I could take you anywhere?"

Eliott smiles and nods.

"Yes. I think this car with you is the best place I've been in a very long time."

Lucas and runs a hand through his hair.

"That's good, I was counting on us spending the evening in the back seat."

Eliott raises an eyebrow and Lucas chokes halfway in his saliva, his cheeks turning completely scarlet.

"Oh God, I didn't want it to sound like that at all. Actually there's a restaurant driving and tonight they're having an open air movie night. The local movie theater closed down a few years ago, so since then they've been organizing this kind of movie driving night."

Lucas seems really uncomfortable and can't seem to change the color of his cheeks so Eliott smiles and puts his hand on Lucas' hand on the gearshift lever.

"That sounds really good, Lucas. Perfect."

Lucas looks at Eliott's hand on his and smiles. A smile much less shy than others. A smile that seems happy. A smile that creates butterflies in Eliott's belly.


	6. Parked

Lucas parks at the location he was told to park and turns off the engine.

''Have you ever done this before?''

Eliott shakes his head while unbuckling his belt and turns slightly to look at Lucas.

"No, I didn't even know it existed in France. I think it's great. How often do they do this?"

Lucas runs one hand through his hair, not really knowing how to behave towards Eliott. He's not really intimidating, but Lucas doesn't want to screw it up, so it's hard to know how to behave. It's not like Lucas has never been on a date with guys before, but for the first time he's really interested, and that changes everything.

''It starts today, since it is the Friday of the Easter vacations in our region. They do this every Friday and Saturday until September, except if it rains.''

A girl comes to take them menus and Lucas gets into a bit of a struggle with the menu and the steering wheel. They both choice hamburgers with extra fries and as soon as the girl leaves, Eliott gets up and passes between the two seats to sit in the back seat. Lucas moves the front seats forward as far as possible before coming to sit next to him.

''What kind of movie do you like?''

''The Kid, by Charlie Chaplin, do you know it?''

Lucas hesitates, not knowing if it's better to pretend to know him or admit that he has no idea what this movie is about.

''Yes, of course.''

Eliott laughs and puts his hand on Lucas' thigh.

''It's okay if you don't know.''

Lucas rolls his eyes, not believing that Eliott can see so easily that he's lying.

''Of course I know. Like a mustache with a cane."

Eliott laughs while rolling his eyes.

''Yeah, I guess you know Charlie Chaplin. I was talking about the movie, but you understood that. So, I guess you can tell me what it's about this movie."

Lucas laughs as he shakes his head.

''Not really. I guess it's a kid."

Eliott laughs and looks at the screen where the ads start to appear. Around them, there are now about thirty, maybe forty cars, but nobody seems to pay attention to them. And as night begins to fall, soon they will be only two shapes visible in the back of his car.

Their order arrives just before the movie starts and they are pecking at it, but if Lucas wants to be honest with himself, he watches more Eliott than he really watches the movie. And it's halfway through the movie that thinks his idea was stupid because they're probably going to freeze to death before the movie ends. In the summer, it must be really nice, but now, in April, it's really starting to get cold since nightfall.

''Lucas, do you want us to put the top back on?''

Lucas shakes his head because he doesn't want to move. He wants to stay there, little bubbles forming in his belly every time Eliott moves because he wonders if he is going to put his hand on his as he did earlier. Just with this tiny touch, Lucas felt completely overwhelmed. It was as if Eliott's hand was burning his but as if it made him feel alive. It's probably too much to give to the simple touch of one hand on his, but that's how Lucas feels.

And as the film continues on the giant screen, Lucas can't help but wonder why Eliott isn't making any sign to come to him now. He seems to be completely absorbed by the film, but maybe he's the one waiting for Lucas to make the first step finally. But if he doesn't and Lucas gets too forward, and that Eliott ends up pushing him away, he'll never be able to look him in the face again.

''The movie is happening over there, Lucas.''

Lucas touches Eliott's hand lightly, feeling like his hand has become super heavy.

''Of course. It's a great movie. Who's this guy?''

Eliott laughs and runs his hand through his hair before putting it back on the seat, much too far from Lucas' hand for his taste.

''It's the main person, Lucas.''

Lucas looks at the screen two seconds before looking at Eliott.

''Wasn't he blond?''

Eliott turns slightly and the light of the movie screen reflecting on him makes him look even more beautiful. Almost mysterious.

''He dyed his hair at least 20 minutes ago, Lucas.''

Lucas nods and watches the movie but barely two minutes later, he looks at Eliott's hand next to his own and moves his hand slightly to touch Eliott's hand. At least he tries to move it because it feels like it's full of tingling and he feels like he's a idiot pre-teen who doesn't dare to go for it. He takes a slight breath and decides to put his hand squarely on Eliott's hand, hoping that he will intertwine their fingers.

"Are you bored?" Eliott asks, cutting him off in his gesture, "I'm sorry, I'm always into movies. I am"

''No, I'm fine.'' Lucas reassures him with a smile of "I..."

Lucas hesitates, not wanting to look like a girl who needs to be pampered but he looks at Eliott who is obviously waiting for the end of his sentence and smiles.

"I'm just cold."

Eliott opens his arm and pulls Lucas to he snuggle up against him. His other hand is on his thighs and Lucas slides his hand inside. Eliott immediately intertwines their fingers and Lucas smiles until the film ends. He hasn't remembered anything from the film, but he is really disappointed that it ends now because he was really good, huddled up against Eliott, his head on his shoulder.

A few cars are already starting so Lucas is forced to move, but Eliott is holding him back.

''We have to leave before a certain time or they don't care?"

Lucas shrugs his shoulders while resting his head on Eliott's shoulder.

"I have no idea. I guess we're not bothering anybody here."

They stay like that for about five minutes before a guy comes to the car.

''I'm sorry, but you must leave, we have to close up.''

Lucas reluctantly walks away from Eliott and walks back to the front of the car. Eliott sits down next to him and they close the top before leaving.

''It was really great, thans, Lucas. I hope you didn't get too bored."

Lucas smiles and shakes his head and grabs Eliott's hand that he had put on his thigh to take it from his.

''Not at all, I had a really great time tonight.''

Eliott frowns slightly and smiles.

''You barely watched the movie.''

Lucas smiles as he quickly looks at Eliott.

''It's true, so it's easy to say that it wasn't the movie that made my evening great. Maybe it was just being with you."

Eliott lets go of Lucas' hand and Lucas immediately regrets his words. He regrets it even more 2 seconds later when Eliott asks him to stop the car.

''We're in the middle of nowhere, Eliott, we're not just going to stop here.''

''Lucas, stop this fucking car. Please.''

Lucas parks on the side in a field entrance. He doesn't even have time to turn off the engine, so Eliott undoes his seatbelt and leans towards him so he could kiss him. Lucas stays a few seconds without moving, surprised, but his lips quickly join the movement of Eliott's, and almost immediately, their tongues dance in their mouths, creating a whole stream of emotions inside Lucas. It's not his first kiss, but it's definitely the most intense.

He doesn't stop kissing until they are totally out of breath. Eliott for his forehead against Lucas' forehead he gently caresses his cheek.

'' I'm sorry, it couldn't wait. ''

Lucas laughs, and Eliott kisses him again, feverishly, as if he had been waiting for this for a long time. And Lucas kisses him back, exactly the same way because, yes, he's been waiting a long time.

He feels like he's been waiting for Eliott for far too long.


	7. Winding road

Eliott steps back, reluctantly letting go of Lucas' lips and places his forehead against his own.

''Maybe we should go home, shouldn't we?''

Lucas smiles and Eliott really has to fight against himself not to kiss him again.

''You're the one who wanted to stop anywhere.''

Eliott smiles, rubbing his nose against Lucas' nose.

''I don't regret this.''

Lucas gently strokes his cheek and Eliott tilts his head a little in this contact.

''Neither do I. But you're right, let's go home."

Lucas gives him a quick kiss before getting back in front of the wheel and Eliott hangs up his seat belt trying to get his thoughts straight. All night he's been thinking about what his uncle said to him just before Lucas arrived, " _Your dad wanted to put you in the hospital, he says your illness is getting worse_. So Eliott decided to slow down with Lucas, to be less enterprising to make sure it wasn't an episode. If it was a manic episode, he wouldn't be able to have as much self-control, and tonight he proved enough that he can control himself. He resisted the urge to kiss Lucas every time he noticed he was watching it, or when he realized that Lucas had not paid any attention to the movie at all. And if he didn't resist the urge to kiss him a few minutes ago, it's just because he's human. Who could have resisted such a beautiful statement? 

Now they will leave each other with a simple kiss and Eliott will have proof that his illness is not getting worse. If he was a maniac, it's clear that he would have fucked Lucas in this car. He's already done worse than that. Eliott closes his eyes and thinks back to all the kisses he gave to complete strangers when he wasn't well. None of his kisses, whether with a girl or a guy, compare to the one he exchanged with Lucas. Kissing Lucas is like having a fucking fireworks display in your belly, it's creepy to the tips of your fingers, it's feeling powerful and vulnerable at the same time. 

Lucas puts his hand on his own and takes him out of his thoughts, making him open his eyes. Eliott turns his head towards him smiling and Lucas smiles almost shyly. 

''Do you want to come to my house? I don't want this evening to end, and''

Lucas bites his lower lip, his cheeks are red and Eliott gently squeezes his hand.

''With pleasure."

Eliott blames himself internally for being so weak in front of Lucas' smile and promises himself not to rush things with Lucas. He certainly doesn't want to have sexe with him this night. Lucas deserves love, lots of love. And for that, Eliott has to be convinced that his father is talking bullshit. And it's filled with the desire to do the right thing that Eliott enters Lucas' house.

Resolve that disappears as soon as Lucas kisses him, pressing him against the door of the house. Lucas pulls him without stopping kissing him, to his bedroom and when he pushes him on the bed, all Eliott's will escapes. After all, Lucas wants him and he's not maniac. And yet, the more they undress, the more Eliott hears his uncle's voice and the more it drives him crazy. So when they just find themselves in their boxers, Eliott panics.

''Wait a minute. Just two seconds."

Lucas stops immediately and Eliott sits down, putting his head in his hands.

''Are you okay? I'm sorry if I''

Eliott shakes his head and gets up, avoiding Lucas' gaze.

''Can I just go to the bathroom for two seconds?''

"It's the door across the hallway, but"

Eliott almost tears the door open so quickly that he jumps into the bathroom in front of Lucas' room. He immediately looks at himself in the mirror and sighs. He's messing up with Lucas because he can't get his head in order. He blows softly and calms down, smiling when he realizes that he can calm down. If he was a maniac, he would already be in Lucas' bed. His father is completely wrong. He's not maniac, he'is juste in love. 

Eliott looks at himself in the mirror again, promising himself inside to take his medication properly from now on and goes back to Lucas' room smiling. Lucas is sitting on the bed, looking really worried and he has put on a T-shirt.

''Eliott, if you don't want to, we can just sleep. I got carried away, I"

Eliott joins him immediately by crawling on the bed and kisses him tenderly while pulling him towards it.

''I just needed two seconds. I'm fine. Verry fine. I've never felt better than with you, Lucas."

Lucas kisses him and slides his hands all over Eliott's torso again, their legs tangled as they move their hips slightly. Eliott takes off his shirt again before pushing him so that Lucas finds himself on his back to be able to kiss him all over his chest, going down to his boxer.

"Can I?"

Lucas nods and Eliott gently lowers his boxer, freeing Lucas' hard and already receding cock. He licks a strip on it before taking it in his mouth and Lucas almost jumps with a groan.

''Holy shit.''

Eliott smiles without stopping sucking him and Lucas runs a hand through his hair, creating a delicious sensation.

"Fuck, Eliott, yes."

Eliott licks the base and Lucas gently pulls his hair back.

''Wait, I'm gonna.''

Eliott comes up to kiss him.

''I'm sorry, it's the first time, it's just...''

Eliott kisses him with a smile before pecking his jaw with kisses.

''Don't worry, babe, it's normal. Let me take care of you.''

Lucas shakes his head and pushes his hand down Eliott's chest to his boxer shorts. He surrounds Eliott's cock with his hand and caresses it gently but firmly, then Eliott puts his head in his neck, moaning.

"Lucas."

Lucas caresses him faster then Eliott slides his hand up to his cock and caresses him on the same rhythm while biting his neck or ear. Lucas moves his shoulder, forcing Eliott to raise his head and he kisses him, his tongue touching Eliott's before their lips, which makes it all even more exciting. Eliott bites Lucas' lower lip, pulling it towards him and Lucas comes in his hand at the same time, in a hoarse moaning that makes Eliott come.

''Damn Lucas.''

Eliott squeezes himself against him, putting his head in the hollow of Lucas's shoulder, who gently caresses his back. He closes his eyes, trying to concentrate on his breathing which is completely archaic. When he reopens his eyes, Lucas has fallen asleep, a soft smile on his face. Eliott hesitates, looks at the door then huddles up to Lucas and closes his eyes.

When he opens his eyes again, he's alone in bed. The clock announces that it's 8:35 and Eliott looks all around him and smiles when he sees a note taped to the door.

_I left for work. Please wait for me, I'll be back at 9 o'clock with fresh croissants._

Eliott sends a message to his uncle, hoping he hasn't worried about him and then goes to take a quick shower. Shower that can't be that fast, because he hears Lucas' voice while he is drying off. He gets dressed and heads into what is obviously the kitchen where a brown boy is drinking coffee with Lucas.

''Hi.''

Lucas is startled and turns around with a funny look on his face.

''I thought you'd left.''

Eliott smiles and shakes his head and Lucas snuggles up against him before kissing him.

''I wouldn't have wanted to miss the fresh croissants.''

The brown guy bursts out laughing and comes to take Eliott in his arms.

''I'm Mika, Lucas' roommate.''

''Eliott... It's nice to meet you.''

Lucas pushes Mika so he can kiss Eliott again before pulling him to the breakfast table.

''You're the one making the croissants?''

Lucas nods and serves two coffees.

''Yeah, every morning bread, pastries and on Sundays I help make the cakes.''

Eliott grabs a croissant and takes a bite by putting his hand on Lucas'.

"I didn't even hear you get up, sorry."

Lucas smiles as he takes a sip of his coffee.

''Don't worry. You're beautiful when you sleep."

Eliott leans in to kiss him and Mika claps his hands, giggling.

''I never thought I'd see that, one day. I'm so happy. Okay, I have to find a guy for tonight, there's no way I'm going to be alone. I'll see you later."

Mika leaves the kitchen, leaving Eliott and Lucas to discuss what they're gonna do today. Eliott insists on stopping by the garage to pick up his medication, and that's when he realizes he's going to have to tell Lucas. The problem is knowing when to tell Lucas. If he tells him now, there is a big risk that Lucas will end their story that is just beginning, but if he waits to tell him, Lucas could feel trapped, or worse, Eliott could have an episode and Lucas could find out just like that.

''Eliott? Are you gone?"

Eliott shakes his head and smiles.

''No, I'm here. I was thinking about you."

Lucas gets up and comes and sits on Eliott's lap.

''Then stop thinking, I'm right here.''

Eliott pulls Lucas up against him and stands up, carrying him to his bedroom. A bedroom where they spend the day talking, cuddling, enjoying themselves, and which they have only left once to take a shower before returning to Lucas' bed.

And for a week, that's exactly what they do every day. Eliott stays in the garage until 5pm then he joins Lucas and they lock themselves in his bedroom where they chat, watch a movie or cuddle. Eliott slept with Lucas every night and leaves at 9:30 am, after having breakfast with Lucas to go back to help his uncle in the garage. Sometimes Eliott wonders what will happen when Lucas goes back to school after the vacations, then he remembers that he is supposed to go back to Paris to resume university, but he doesn't feel like it.

So the following Saturday, while they are both lying on Eliott's bed, Eliott decides that next week he will call his parents to tell them that he won't be coming home. And he decides that he no longer has to hide from Lucas that part of himself that he wishes he didn't have.

''Babe? There's something I want to talk to you about."

Lucas looks up at him and gently strokes his cheek.

''Okay? Is this the part where you tell me you already have a girlfriend in Paris?"

Eliott shakes his head, looking sad. Frankly, he'd rather announce that.

''Okay, you're scaring me. How bad is it?"

Eliott nods his shoulders as Lucas sits down, placing his legs under him. Eliott imitates him then takes his hands in his own.

''I don't know how to tell you this. Maybe I should have done it already. Actually, I've been diagnosed''

The door of his bedroom opens in one blow, startled them both and Eliott immediately gets up when he sees his father.

"Eliott! What are you doing now? Who is it?"

Eliott grows up, placing himself between his father and Lucas.

"Lucas, my boyfriend."

The slap he gets doesn't even surprise him.

''Oh no, no bullshit like that. I don't have a gay son. You're already crazy, isn't that enough for you?"

Eliott pushes him away violently and his father bumps his back against the wall.

"I'm not crazy!"

''Does he even know that? You, you're fucking my son or you're being fucked by my son, but do you even know he's bipolar?"

Eliott raises his fist, ready to hit, but Lucas grabs him and holds him back.

''Don't hit him. Come on, let's go. Come with me, I don't care about that."

Eliott nods relieved and pushes his father out of the room. They almost reach the yellow car when Eliott's father grabs him by the arm.

''You're not going anywhere, Eliott. I've come to get you, you will be hospitalized. You're getting worse, we can't leave you like this. You spent your inheritance without telling us."

''I'm over 18! I can do what I want!"

His father shakes his head and squeezes his arm a little harder while Eliott gently pushes Lucas away as he tries to help him. There is no doubt that his dad could hit Lucas and Eliott can't let that happen.

''You can't pay for a car for every guy you want to fuck, Eliott!''

Lucas freezes immediately and Eliott looks at him with a sorry look on his face.

''No! No, Eliott, you didn't do that. Tell me it's not the true.''

Eliott gets pulled back by his father and this time he doesn't resist.

''My son is sick and I could easily show that you took advantage of him to extort money from him. I can't"

"He didn't even know about it." shouts Eliott, "I did it because I love him. I love you, Lucas. Since the first time I laid my eyes on you, I've been totally crazy in love with you, I just wanted to help you."

"It's not love, damn it," shouts Eliott's father, "You don't fall in love so quickly. You manipulated him into going out with you, that's not the same thing."

Lucas looks at him, seemingly broken and gets into his car which he immediately starts, breaking Eliott's heart. Eliott watches the car leave the parking and if he's standing, it's just because his father is still holding him firmly by the arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me, you knew there would be drama and violence...
> 
> but there is still violence missing, no? have I decided to end badly for once? answer tomorrow...


	8. U-turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> I finally decided to make an extra chapter as an epilogue because it would have been too much information in that chapter...

  
Lucas parks anywhere on the side of the road and hits the steering wheel before bursting into tears. From the beginning he tells himself that it's too good to be true and now reality bursts in his face: Eliott has bought him. 

Ok, maybe not directly, but it's just like that. He lied to him, he made him believe in a sign of destiny when he was the one holding the strings. Their whole story is based on a fucking lie.

Lucas gets out of the car, feeling like he's suffocating. It's not even really his car after all. He's going to have to give it back, hoping Lionel will take it back so he can give Eliott his money back. Because he's determined to give him back every penny he spent. There's no way he's going to be indebted.

Lucas hits the hood of the car and through the tears, he sees a sheet of paper on the back seat. He wipes off his tears and slips in to catch it. It's a drawing by Eliott, the one who gave it to him last Sunday, when Lucas finally drive him back in the garage. It's the only night they've spent apart since they met and Lucas hasn't been able to sleep without Eliott. The drawing shows a hedgehog and a raccoon riding in the car, with the words _"As long as I'm with you, I'll be fine."_

Lucas closes his eyes and thinks of all the other drawings Eliott has done for him, and all the times Eliott has made him understand that he wants them both to take it easy, when Eliott waited for him in front of the bakery at 9:00 a.m. because it was raining and Eliott suspected that Lucas didn't have an umbrella, all those nights Eliott pretended to be tired so they could go to bed early, knowing that Lucas would have to get up early to go to work. All those little things Eliott did just to make Lucas happy.

Lucas feels his heart beating really loud and fast in his chest when he realizes what he has just done. He left Eliott with an abusive father because he believed his lies. Eliott never wanted to manipulate him, he just fell in love. Of course it's possible, because Lucas did it. He fell in love with Eliott. And he let him down when he needed him. Now he absolutely has to make up for it.

Lucas gets back behind the wheel, half shaking, and drives off in a hurry towards the garage. He should never have left without Eliott. He feels relieved when he sees the black sedan still parked in front of the garage but panics immediately when he sees Eliott's uncle, with a bruised face, trying to pull Eliott towards him. 

''He's not going with you. You're not able to think straight."

His father violently pulls Eliott towards him and Eliott is dragged along as if he is unable to react.

''He's my son! I'll do what I want with him!"

''You don't come into my house and beat me and hurt my nephew. I will protect him like my son. Drop him!''

Eliott's father violently pushes Lionel away before pushing Eliott towards the car.

"Eliott!'' shouts Lucas while running towards him ''Eliott!''.

Eliott's father opens the door of his car and Eliott seems ready to get in. And from this angle, Lucas sees perfectly Eliott's bruised eye and his open lip.

"Eliott!" Lucas yells, "I'm sorry. I love you, too."

Eliott seems to react and looks up at Lucas, but his father pushes him against the car before hitting Lionel in his face. Lionel immediately falls to the ground, his arch starts to bleed and Lucas jumps towards Eliott to take him in his arms.

''I'm sorry, I'm here. Stay with me. I love you."

Eliott nods, but one hand pulls Lucas back.

''He's sick, he's not staying.''

Lucas immediately pushes his hand back and stands between Eliott and his father, slamming the car door shut.

"He stays with me. He's of age, you don't have the right to take him if he doesn't want to."

Eliott's father looks at him and starts laughing before raising his fist. Lucas barely avoids him and Eliott runs at his father, punches him in the face and sends him to the ground where he covers him with blows.

"You don't fucking touch him! Nobody touches Lucas.''

Two police cars park in front of the garage and Lucas pulls Eliott towards him.

"Eliott, stop!"

Eliott immediately huddles up to him crying and Lucas holds him tight while looking at Lionel who shows Eliott's father to the police. In less than two minutes, Eliott's father is placed in the back of the car while a policeman comes to see them.

''Are you okay? We're going to call a doctor to examine the injuries, and''

Eliott huddles a little more against Lucas, shaking his head and Lucas kisses his forehead.

''No, it's okay. I'll take care of him."

Lionel moves towards them with a grimace and holds his arm.

''This jerk broke my arm. I always told my sister that I didn't feel this guy. They're taking me to the hospital, can you take care of him? I'm gonna call my sister, she'll be here tomorrow."

Lucas nods without loosening his grip on Eliott.

''We'll be at my place. Come on, Eliott, let's go home."

Eliott nods and Lucas helps him get into his car as gently as possible before getting in his place and starting the car.

''Are you okay?''

Eliott nods, intertwining his fingers with those of Lucas.

''Always, when you're with me.''

Lucas sighs and shakes his hand a little harder.

''I'm sorry, I should never have left, I''

Eliott gently caresses his cheek and puts his head against his shoulder.

''You're back, that's the main thing.''

Lucas parks in front of his house and Eliott immediately goes to the bedroom but Lucas pulls him into the bathroom.

''You have blood on your face, come clean yourself up.''

Eliott barely looks at himself in the mirror and sighs, while Lucas gently cleans his lip and eye.

''I should have told you, I'm really sorry. I swear, I didn't mean to buy you or trick you. I just wanted to put a smile on your face."

Lucas smiles and gently caresses Eliott's cheek.

''You put a smile on my heart, Eliott.''

Eliott hugs him and Lucas pulls him to his bedroom where they lie down in front of each other, intertwining their legs and arms, being so close that they can feel each other's breath on their faces.

"And now what do we do?" Eliott whispers.

Lucas gently shrugs his shoulders.

''You stay here, with me?''

Eliott frowns slightly and that makes Lucas smile.

''I can't do this forever, Lucas. Besides, we barely know each other."

Lucas shrugs his shoulders and gently caresses Eliott's face, avoiding the bruises that appear around his eye.

''I don't care. I know we barely know each other, but I don't want to let you go. Besides, we have a car in common now."

''What do you mean?"

Lucas gently runs his hand through Eliott's hair.

''You paid for it, so it's yours too.''

Eliott shakes his head and sighs.

''That's not how it works, Lucas, it's a gift, and I''

''This car belongs to both of us or I return it, that's all.''

They stay one moment to look at each other without saying anything then Lucas gently presses Eliott against him.

''I'm really sorry I left, I should have''

Eliott puts his index finger on his lips to shut him up.

''Most guys would have left after my bipolar announcement, Lucas. I should have told you all this. About my illness and the car."

Lucas nods with a smile, gently rubbing Eliott's back.

''Yeah, please, don't hide anything from me anymore. But I understand why you did it, and I know you were gonna say it. I don't care that you're bipolar, Eliott. My mother is schizophrenic and"

Eliott stands up, his eyes slightly wide open, and as Lucas expected, he panics.

''Oh fuck, no. I can't do this to you anymore, I...''

Lucas puts his index finger on his mouth and shakes his head.

"She's sick and it's hard for her, but I love her and it doesn't make any difference to me. That's why I wanted to talk to you about her. Because I love you. I really do love you. And that the fact that you're bipolar is never gonna change that, okay?"

Eliott nods gently, as if he can't quite believe it, so Lucas gently strokes his cheek.

''I swear I'll never leave you alone again, my love. I will spend my life making you forget that I left without you today."

Eliott gently hugs him while kissing him on the neck.

''You came back. I can't believe you came back for me. I love you."

Lucas smiles and grabs Eliott's lips with his own, stopping to kiss him when Eliott winces, probably because the cut on his lip hurts.

"I love you too."

Lucas has no idea what the future holds for them, but tonight he doesn't want to think about it. He just wants to think about the caption underneath Eliott's drawing.

_As long as I'm with you, I'll be fine._


	9. Rolling into the future

Eliott hears the car before he sees it coming, but he immediately drops his pen and runs through the house.

"Eliott, slow down." Says Mika, who gets pushed around.

"Sorry."

"Eliott, don't run like that, you're gonna get hurt!" Says Lucas' mom softly, smiling.

Eliott apologizes again but he already opens the door and jumps on Lucas who gets out of the car. 

"I received that this morning!"

Lucas opens his eyes and immediately looks at the envelope Eliott is holding in his hand.

"And?"

Eliott rolls his eyes as he takes the keys from Lucas' hands before getting behind the wheel.

"What do you mean? I was waiting for you. Shall we get going?"

Lucas sits down immediately next to Eliott and puts the letter in the back seat.

"Are you scared?"

Eliott nods and smiles. He's been living here for three years and the thought of leaving Montreal really scares him now. For three years he took a degree in mail-order cinema, working directly from Lucas' house, which became his home. 

Lucas' mother moved back home two years ago, and since then the four of them have been living with Mika. And frankly, even if their flatshare may seem strange, Eliott doesn't really want to leave her. 

He parks on the parking lot in front of the forest but as it rains, they don't get out of the car. Anyway, they don't need to get out, they just need to be together.

Lucas catches the envelope and puts it delicately in Eliott's hands who sighs and gives it back to him.

"Open up, babe."

Lucas opens the envelope and takes out the mail before he sighs.

"I'm sorry my love..."

Eliott immediately feels disappointed. He spent the day thinking that he didn't really want to leave here, but now that he knows he hasn't been accepted for the director's internship he was coveting, he's disappointed.

"You're going to have to go back to Paris."

Eliott opens his eyes and grabs the letter.

_We are pleased to announce that your application has been accepted for the paid internship as a junior director..._

Eliott starts screaming and Lucas starts laughing as he pulls him towards him to kiss him. 

"Congratulations, my love!"

So many things explode in Eliott's head at the same time, he can't even kiss Lucas properly.

They're going to have to leave this place where they have their habits, their friends and even their family, since his mother came to live with his uncle after the divorce. He hasn't seen his father since he filed a complaint against him three years ago and he has no desire to see him again. He doesn't even know if he still lives in Paris and frankly he doesn't care.

They will have to find an apartment, Lucas will have to quit his current job and above all leave the countryside for the first time, and Eliott can only hope that Lucas will enjoy himself in Paris.

"Eliott? Relax, my love, everything will be fine. As long as it's just the two of us, we'll be fine."

Eliott closes his eyes as he kisses lucas, imagining all the adventures they'll have. 

If he could see into the future, he would see that they will both move into a small but comfortable apartment and that they will be happy. He would see that Lucas will come home one night proud to have signed a work contract. He would see Lucas' happy face when their friends come to visit and they will do all the sightseeing to please them. He would see the nights spent in each other's arms, the rainy days listening to Lucas play the piano while he drawing, the vacations in the sun, the roads swallowed, hair in the wind and the evenings spent looking at the stars. He would see that Lucas will always be waiting for him when he's not well, and that he will not do it out of obligation but just out of love. He would see that contrary to what he sometimes thinks, their love will never end. He would see that they will escape from their wedding party to make love in the back seat of their car. He would see Lucas arrive at their house one evening, with a small dog in his arms and a huge smile on his face. He would see that one day there will be a baby crying in that car and they will jump up and down because they are not used to it yet. He would see himself spending countless euros to get this car fixed over the years, refusing to part with it. He would see himself in the passenger seat, as stressed as Lucas would be sitting in the back seat while their child drives for the first time. He would see himself hand in hand with Lucas for the rest of his life.

But at this very moment, Eliott doesn't have that gift of vision, so he opens his eyes to get lost in the blue of Lucas' eyes and hopes they will be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish you a good New Year's Eve and I tell you see you next year for new adventures 😘❤️❤️


End file.
